


Muse and Me

by MuseofLullabys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime, Colors, Comedy, Comic, Daisy Mae, Drawing, Gen, Manga, Muse - Freeform, Muse and Me, Slice of Life, web comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseofLullabys/pseuds/MuseofLullabys
Summary: A comedy slice of life style adventure webcomic about the typical struggles between a creative artist and their hyperactive, easily distracted, fangirling Muse(inspiration). However, the Rabbit(self doubt) lingers in the background.





	1. The Pilot




	2. When I'm Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is essentially what happens every time I go online and get inspired. One minute I'm reinvigorated and full of ideas. The next...delving into the shadows of fandom. Sigh, t'is the life of a creative fangirl.


	3. Creativity Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times where after a long night of spontaneous creativity you wake up to see the fruits of your Muse's productivity...only to question what on Earth inspired such a thing the day before. This also results in the adoration of a work one day, and the next you completely despise your own work. I hope I'm not alone in this xD


	4. What People See VS What Is Actually Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I happen to be one of those people that has to either be constantly doodling or keeping my hands busy, no matter where that may be. Family gatherings, school, Jury Duty, even church on occasion. And as you'd imagine, there are moments where that doesn't exactly make me the most popular person in the room...


	5. How to Silence the Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first official appearance of 'The Rabbit'
> 
> Basically the Rabbit is a manifestation of self doubt and negativity whose main goal is to stop creativity from happening. Thankfully my Muse is more than capable of knowing how to keep him quiet.


	6. Shipping in Real Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being an inspired fangirl bleeds over into your everyday life. You know you're a shipper when you're just sitting in the break room at work or in the middle of class, looking at two people and the instant thought of 'I Ship It' comes to mind.


	7. Parents of a Fangirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times when being an overly creative fangirl has it's peculiar moments. Such as when your parents see your ultra fangirl-esque screensaver of a shirtless nerd affiliated celebrity and/or anime/book/video game character. When these occurrences happen, it makes for hilarity.


	8. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every fangirl/boy encounters the Void at some point in their life, that inexplicable dark space that occurs when finishing a series whether it be anime, book, Netflix, etc. And sometimes the only thing you can do is make yourself a blanket burrito.


	9. Fangirling Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the stars just align to where you have easier access to fangirl directly. Especially when you're provided a physical address to the apple of your fangirling eye. In my case, it would be Tom Hiddleston.


	10. It's DnD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes inspiration can both come from the strangest places and benefit certain situations. And a situation where both happen to be the case is DnD or Dungeons and Dragons. A magical table top game where I can let my Muse go nuts. Although there is a bit of math involved. Either way it's a fun time.


	11. Types of Fangirls Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on Muse and Me, it's more of an educational comic.
> 
> Type 1 of Fangirling: Unattainable. This is when a fangirl obsesses over a fictional character, such as in anime, a book series, comics, etc.   
> Type 2 of Fangirling: Semi-Attainable. This is when a fangirl obsesses over a celebrity, such as Tom Hiddleston. Minimal chance of meeting.  
> Type 3 of Fangirling: Attainable. This is when a fangirl obsesses over like a youtuber or a podcaster. 30% chance of ever meeting.
> 
> Hiei belongs to Yoshohiro Togashi(on the body pillow xD)  
> Tom Hiddleston belongs to himself


	12. Types of Fangirling Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to the Types of Fangirling comic. By the way my fellow rabid fangirls, kidnapping/stalking is a felony xD Purely joking of course but there are a handful of us who do go to those extremes. 
> 
> A special thanks to Inverted Mind Inc(find her on Deviant Art!) and Laughingman for guest starring and being good sports xD I was a huge fan of the CCS Podcast a few years ago, and if you enjoy some hilarious/insightful commentary about nerd culture and such, I suggest their youtube channel: www.youtube.com/user/CineMax21 . Fuboo/Inverted Mind Inc is also has an awesome Tumblr page too. Her artwork is amazing and you should check it out!


	13. Goldfish Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially what happens every day at work while I'm preoccupied. My Muse will just pop up and be all like 'IDEAS!' and then a few hours later poof! Nothin'. Needless to say I've the memory of a goldfish as does my muse


	14. The Difference Between the Rabbit and Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you know the difference between the Rabbit and your Muse? 
> 
> The Rabbit actively tries to tear you down. 
> 
> Your Muse will actively encourage you and kick the Rabbit down.


	15. Collaboration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a character is just a character until your friend comes along and pairs one of their character with yours. Then, my friends, it's a ship.


	16. Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is essentially what happens when I'm complimented randomly when drawing. The more realistic side of me gets all bashful and shy since I am my harshest critic. My Muse on the other hand...she's less modest


	17. My Muse and Gender Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little comic which explains why my male characters at times seem to at least have some domestic side while the girls do have a masculine streak. And yes, these were real people in my Dungeons and Dragons group from college, and it would always be this way. Boys in the kitchen, girls playing bloody games.


	18. Kill it With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much how I feel every time I see any of my older works. 
> 
> Like seriously any of them, regardless of quality. 
> 
> Every. 
> 
> Time.


	19. Love Your Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Muse and Me comic that's a semi PSA for my fellow creative people. Sometimes our Muse gets a little overwhelmed, and it's okay to give it a break and let it rest for a little while :) It's good to push yourself, but not so far as to burn yourself out. Take it from me I do that to myself more times than I care to admit.


	20. Maximum Capacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Muse and Me pic, a few weeks too late for Valentines Day. There are quite a few times where I find my harem is at full capacity. But then again there's always more room for fictional male characters


	21. Musical Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This actually happens quite often. I'll hear a song and be inspired but have to use a pen on my hand/arm. I've made a list before xD And my memory sucks, so I can't just remember and write it down later.


End file.
